Pashionate
by Maka Kamui
Summary: The Duke of Venomania, Gakupo, has a visitor. One he does not remember enchanting. A reader x Gakupo fanfic. -DISCLAIMER- I don't own Gakupo , or Vocaloid. Dedicated to my favorite, and first follower 4.of.13. ( You asked me to write more so I made this for you !) Hope you enjoy! I'm not going to beg for reveiws but they'd be nice!


It was a cold, windy night, I was not aware I was to have a guest. I opened the door for the beautiful woman, the others being in their chambers, and let her inside. The girl fell into my arms, and so it began. Strangely enough, I do not remember enchantening this girl, for she was the most beautiful of all the women I'd ever seen.

" I-I'm cold..." she said. " Can I stay with you?"

I drew her back and forcefuly kissed her, she accepted the kiss.

" What is your name?" I asked her.

No replie. Aww well, it didn't matter. Not at the moment anyway.

It caught my attention that something was diffrent about her, but I shook the feeling off. I shoved her against the wall, with an unintended amount of force, and kissed her deeply. She kissed me back pashionatly.

_Pashionate..._

This was diffrent. I mouned greatly, why was she getting to me? It's not that the other women had ever gotten me this way.

" What is your name?!" I asked feverishly.

She glanced up at me, eyes sparkeling, " _ ,"

I breathed in her beautiful name, repeating it over and over to myself.

Gumi emerged from her chamber, and came to me as if by magnets. I did not want her at the moment. I wanted _ .

" Get out!" I bellowed, " Get out at once!"

Startled, my childhood friend turn and ran.

_What the hell am I doing yelling at her...? _

It didn't matter. It wasn't like she would stop loving him anyways.

Not since he made that deal. The deal with the devil. No woman would of ever loved him without it.

I clenched my fist, anger spiked within.

I ran down the hall away from _ .

She walked in on me with a startled look in her eyes, " What are you doing?"

Ignoring her, I continuously burned my portraits.

"... Stop it," she pleaded. " Stop it!"

I ignored her again, why does she care? No woman has ever demanded anything of me, ever. I turned to her and smacked her with anger.

She cried out at the sudden motion, my hand stung. I looked at her face, a welp already emerging. Guilt shook me, it wasn't her fault, none of it was. It wasn't like she was the one who bullied him through childhood, or that she had driven him to maddness.

Gently, I nelt down beside her and drew her in my arms. Her body trembled.

" I'm sorry," I said, " I'm sorry."

She glanced at me with such caring eyes you'd think that spell or not, she'd love me.

" It's okay... I understand your pain," _ said.

My eyes widen, I picked her up and carry her to my bedroom.

( **_Don't worry, nothing bad ahead. I promise.) _**

I sat her on the bed gently and showered her with kisses, she returned them pashionatly. Pashion, it was driving me wild. I intensified the moment and slipped my tounge in her mouth. _ did the same. I wraped my arms around her fragile body, enveloping her completly.

She ran her fingers through my long, purple hair. After a while, we broke apart. Both gasping raggedly.

" There's... There's something I need to tell you..." _ said, tears shown in her eyes. But why?

" I was never under your spell," she told me.

My eyes widen, " What do you mean?"

" I was never drawn here because of the spell... I know you Gakupo. When you were younger, I sat on the sidelines watching you and Gumi play. I saw how people treated you, saw how you were bullied. It horrified me to imagine what it must have been like. I longed to be by your side, longed to be there for you, to be your friend..."

Tears welded in Gakupo's eyes, grasping what she ment.

" but the day I summoned up the courage to talk to you... you dissapeared. I searched for you, yet found nothing. I lyed awake at night thinking of you, soon found myself dreaming of you. Longing for you, wanting you. What I'm saying is... I love you Gakupo... god I love you so much," _ said, begining to cry. " Please don't make me leave now that you know. Please, Gakupo I-"

I drew her into me and kissed her. She kissed me back with a firey intencity. I accepted her feelings. " So be it.." I said softly.

Breathing hard, I kissed her neck. Playfuly and pashionatly licking and bitting it. She held me to her, her nails accidentaly diging into my skin at times. I held her tighter and tighter, telling her I loved her, I wouldn't ever make her leave. The night went on, and it was one of the purest nights I've had in years.

The next morning, I awoke to a sudden knock on the door. _ followed me, watching me as I opened it from afar. It was a blonde headed woman. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as _ . I was to send her away.

I hugged her, then time froze. Pain exploded from my chest as blood spiled out, a purple substance mixed with my blood. Poison.

The blonde maiden remover her wig to reveal a man. " Burn in hell!" he cried, then ran out followed by the enchanted women. I pleaded ffor help, not one would even look at me. _ screamed and ran to me sobbing. She had stayed.

" It'll be okay," I tell. Not believing in my own words. I wiped her tears, starting to feal heavy. I grew silent, still alive, yet unable to move. At least I could still see her beautiful face.

She clutched me to her, ignoring the blood spilling onto her.

" Gakupo!" she cried, clutching me and screaming my name like a mad-man. Like it was the only word she knew.

My breathing slowed, vishion blurry. _ raised the blade that had downed me to her own chest, it was still poison covered.

_No... NO! _

She pressed in on the blade, it sliced throgh her heart like butter. _ died with me. our sweat and blood mixing together, right in the same place we met.


End file.
